IF only two shots
by ciliega
Summary: Un an que Kate a résolu le meurtre de sa mère et le mur est encore là..  Et si Castle venait la confronter un soir ? Parviendrait-il à faire tomber ce mur et les défenses de Kate Beckett ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Un petit two shots écrit à la fin de la saison 3, et né de la frustration de ne pas voir Kate réagir !Donc voilà ce qui pourrait lui tomber dessus et qui aurait été mérité!. Enfin avant car là elle s'améliore quand même la petite ^^^._

_Je vous mets la première partie, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_L'histoire a lieu plus d'un an après l'arrestation du dragon._

* * *

><p>Kate était lovée dans le canapé en cuir quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle releva les yeux de son livre :<p>

Qui pouvait bien venir chez elle à cette heure ci? Elle reposa le plaid qui la recouvrait et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

« -Castle? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là aussi tard?

-Je.. je voudrais vous parler.. Je peux entrer ?

-O..oui allez y. »

Kate referma la porte, tout à coup mal à l'aise.. Elle inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers lui.

-Alors Castle que me vaut cette visite tardive?

Il semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue. Il gardait son visage obstinément vers le bas. Il avait honte, il se sentait si mal de devoir lui annoncer ça comme ça, de but en blanc sans lui en avoir fait sentir les prémisses auparavant..Ca allait être un choc..

Il lui avait caché son mal grandissant, sa frustration sa déception son envie de hurler à chaque regard qu'ils échangeaient, il lui avait caché qu'il en arriverait à ce moment là comme il lui avait caché ses sentiments ces 4 dernières années.

Les non-dits...

Quand il leva enfin la tête et que leurs regards se connectèrent l'un à l'autre... Elle sut à travers son air grave, son mutisme et le mélange de détresse et de culpabilité dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait et qu'après cette visite imprévue rien ne serait plus jamais pareil entre eux.

Ils allaient parler et la peur enflamma son cœur quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper.

Elle déglutit Et brisa le contact, tentant de se donner une contenance.

« Castle ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je suis venu te dire quelque chose Kate. »

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir mais n'en menait pas large. La panique l'envahit, prenant possession de tout son corps. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, elle l'avait déjà entendu. Mais il savait qu'elle savait. Alors la peur laissa un peu de place à la joie qu'elle allait ressentir en entendant ces mots encore une fois même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir répondre. Elle l'invita d'un geste de la main de s'exprimer et retint son souffle devant son regard determiné.

« Je vais quitter le precint »

Elle vacilla sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait mais alors pas du tout à ça.. Et elle aurait préféré d'autres mots que ceux-ci.

-Pardon?

-Tu as très bien entendu j'arrête.

-Mais... pourquoi?

-Je ne peux plus travailler avec toi.

-. Castle..

-Je suis désolé

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Alors qu'il se sentait coupable la colère explosa dans le coeur de Rick. Il en avait assez de faire semblant.

-Vraiment Kate tu veux le savoir? Tu veux continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu continuer à nier encore et encore?

Elle déglutit. Ca y est il l'attaquait.. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais tout en l'observant se tendre sous l'accusation. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à la tournure qu'était en train de prendre cette conversation. Qu'il était froid, qu'il avait le regard dur ! Il était venu pour s'expliquer très bien ils allaient s'expliquer! mais avec toute la mauvaise foi et la rancune possible !

« -Donc ça y est tu es lassé, les meurtres ne t'amusent plus?

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le commissariat

-Ah alors c'est moi qui ne t'amuse plus peut-être..

-Oui c'est exactement ça ! »

Elle encaissa en serrant les dents, elle l'avait bien cherché. Elle continua néanmoins :

« -Je ne t'inspire plus ? c'est ça Rick ? Le meurtre de ma mère résolu, mon soi disant mystère percé je ne suis plus aussi intéressante n'est ce pas ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'inspiration.

-Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu décides d'arrêter là maintenant? Tu as trouvé une autre muse peut-être ? Une bombasse ou encore une ancienne de tes conquêtes ?

-Kate au lieu de faire des insinuations pareilles pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses pas la question ? Tu as peur de la réponse n'est ce pas? »

La colère de Castle augmenta d'un cran tandis que celle de Kate s'évanouissait soudainement. Elle ne savait que très bien ce qu'il voulait dire et elle savait pertinnement qu'un jour il viendrait la confronter.

Il était venu pour parler de ça, pas pour tourner autour du pot comme ils le faisaient depuis si longtemps. Castle était plus determiné que jamais à en finir ce soir.

-Non répondit-elle après un instant.

-Si parce que tu la connais.

-Alors ne la dis pas, ne dis rien et reste.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? Que tout redevienne comme avant?

-Oui.

-Pas moi. Tout sauf ça

-Pourquoi?

-parce que je n'en peux plus, ça me bouffe la vie, mes nuits, mes écrits et... j'abandonne.

-Pourquoi maintenant?

-A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

-Quel rapport?

-Je ne veux pas faire comme M. Levingston, je ne veux pas attendre quelqu'un toute ma vie.

-Il l'a fait lui.

-Mais elle était morte Kate ! Depuis 25 ans ! Il a perdu sa vie à l'attendre,ne jurant que par cet infime espoir qu'elle l'aimerait en retour et on vient de découvrir qu'elle était morte tout ce temps.

-Je ne suis pas morte Rick. »

Ainsi, elle avait compris. Évidemment qu'elle savait mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le montrait. Et par des chemins détournés encore...

Y mettre des mots était-il si difficile pour elle?

-Non Kate mais je t'aime. »

Elle ferma les yeux sous l'impact de ses 3 petits mots.. Ca y est c'était dit, un point de non retour venait d'être franchi. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

« C'est si dur de l'entendre, de l'admettre Kate ?

-Rick..j'ai entendu.

-Tu ne voulais pas l'écouter mais j'avais besoin de le dire.

-Mais Rick, je, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi alors me quitter?

Elle avait dit me quitter et non pas partir. Il lui sourit tristement et répondit d'un ton las.

-Parce que travailler avec toi, ça me tue, ça me consume. Ce qui était devenu une délicieuse torture n'est désormais plus qu'une torture.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu vives ça

-Moi non plus mais je pensais ..

-Quoi?

-Je sais pas, j'espérais, je pensais qu'un jour ça changerait ! Que toi et moi on deviendrait autre chose.

-Je ne 'ai rien promis Rick, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'attendre !

-Si tu l'as fait

-Quoi?

-Si Kate ! Lorsqu'on s'est revu après ton accident lorsque tu m'as dit que tu avais rompu avec Josh tu m'as demandé de t'attendre, que lorqu'on aurait trouvé l'assassin de ta mère tu serais prête.

-Eh bien je ne le suis pas.

-Kate ça fait un an maintenant! Un an qu'on l'a arrêté! Merde Kate je t'ai tellement attendue, attendu que tu rompes avec tes petits amis, attendu un signe de ta part, attendu que tu ailles mieux, qu'on l'ait arrêté puis voyant que rien ne changeait j'ai attendu le procès mais là Kate qu'est ce que j'ai à attendre hein !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est aussi simple !

-Mais ça l'est ! Ca pourrait l'être si tu le voulais !

-Je ne suis pas prête pour ce que tu me demandes.

-Le seras-tu un jour ? »

Elle éluda la question.

« -Donc tu vas juste t'en aller

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Non je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends pas ta soudaine décision de partir alors que.. alors que tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là. Tu as toujours été là, tu sais combien de temps il me faut pour faire confiance à quelqu'un! Et toi tu arrives comme une fleur dans ma vie, tu partages mes enquêtes, mes secrets mes blessures, ma vie Rick ! Tu es mon partenaire mon plucky spykick mon meilleur ami

-Ton meilleur ami, mais bordel Kate tu es aveugle ou tu ne veux pas voir ! Je suis amoureux de toi Kate, raide dingue et ce sûrement depuis le premier jour ! Alors ça me fait une belle jambe d'être ton meilleur ami !

-Castle je t'ai déjà dit qu'il me fallait du temps je t'ai expliqué que depuis le meurtre de ma mère...

-je t'en ai laissé Kate du temps! 4 ans ! Tu te rends compte de la souffrance que c'est de devoir travailler avec toi chaque jour de t'avoir vue dans les bras de ces mecs de...

-Et toi tu crois que ça m'amuse de voir défiler les femmes dans ta vie ?

-Et comment je peux le deviner ça hein! Puique tu ne me dis jamais rien! Jamais ! Je suis tellement attentif à toi je peux prétendre au bout de 5 ans que je te connais oui, je sais deviner tes envies tes rages, je sais lire tes regards, suivre le fil de ta pensée mais en ce qui NOUS concerne jamais non jamais tu ne m'as laissé voir quoi que ce soit. Ou seulement des bribes, de brêves allusions, des regards furtifs et voilà.. Et je suis resté..

Kate resta muette le visage baissé comme soumise aux foudres de l'écrivain.

-Je suis resté , parce que je voulais ... te rendre ta vie, que tu sois heureuse..

-Alors reste encore.

-Je ne peux plus, Kate j'ai beau essayer, rester près de toi c'est sans issue.. Depuis que je te connais ma vie a défilé, ma vie ça a été toi, le 12th mais j'ai une vie à moi ! Que j'ai laissée de côté et si j'espèrais que tu en ferais partie, vraiment tellement ! Mais il est temps désormais de la vivre sans toi..

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?

-Ca veut dire que j'ai 40 ans, que je suis célibataire, que ma fille est à l'université loin de moi, que ma mère a déménagé et que je suis seul.

-Je suis là moi

-Jusqu'au jour où tu vivras la tienne, ou tu me tueras à nouveau. Être ton ami ne me suffit plus Kate

-Rick je...

-Est ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi Kate ?

-Je.. Tu comptes tellement pour moi, sans toi je.. et elle se tut.

-Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

Il se leva lentement comme à regrets. Kate le suivit.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas forcer à me dire ce que tu veux entendre en me menaçant de partir !

-Mais mets toi à ma place merde!

-Et tu t'es mis à la mienne?

-Je ne fais que ça! Sans cesse, je passe mon temps à essayer de deviner tes pensées, à répondre à tes attentes. Tout ça pour quoi?

-Parce que tu as besoin d'une contrepartie ?

-J'ai besoin.. de toi..

-Je suis là c'est toi qui pars !

-Je veux plus.

-Tu veux toujours plus que ce que l'on te donne.

-Tu ne comprends rien! Je.. Oh et merde ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est l'amour ! ».

Elle serra les poings mais ne répondit rien, ivre de colère.

Il continua sur sa lancée conscient qu'il avait déjà fait cela une fois mais que celle-ci il n'avait rien à perdre.

« A force de te cacher dans le meutre de ta mère, tu es devenue hérmétique à l'amour. Tu ne permets à personne de t'aimer et tu ne TE permets pas de le faire.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

-Oui et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu n'as pas été sincère avec moi Kate.

-Je n'ai pas été sincère ? tu te souviens du nombre de fois ou TU m'as trahi et ou JE t'ai pardonné ! Bordel Rick tu m'as caché des informations à propos de ma mère ! Et je suis passée au-dessus au nom de notre amitié !

-Notre amitié ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Pourquoi on en a jamais parlé de nous hein ? De notre relation ! Parce que tu fuyais !

-Qui est-ce qui fuit là Rick ! Tu cherches un responsable à ta décision. Ok très bien je suis coupable, ça te va c'est ça que tu veux? C'est ça que tu cherchais en venant ici ?

-Non j'ai eu ma réponse donc là je ne cherche plus rien Kate. Tu sais maintenant.. et tu connaissais depuis toujours mes sentiments pour toi. Alors toi qui parles d'amitié, je ne trouve pas ça très réglo de la part d'une soi disant amie.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de tout remettre en question juste parce que tu es blessé. C'est dégueulasse !

-Non au fond notre relation c'était ça... des non-dits encore et encore, des mensonges et des faux semblants. »

Les mâchoires serrées Kate se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu nous vois que tu ME vois alors je crois que l'on a plus rien à se dire.

-Au contraire Kate je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. »

En un mouvement il saisit la poignée entre ses doigts et posa un dernier regard sur Kate . Dans un bruit sourd, la porte se referma les laissant de chaque côté aussi misérable l'un que l'autre.

Un mur les séparait, un obstacle qu'ils n'avaient pas su briser et qui s'emblait infranchissable.

Le vide que Kate ressentit face au silence de l'appartement acheva de l'anéantir, ses forces l'abandonnèrent, ses jambes la lachèrent, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer tellement la douleur était forte. En la quittant, Castle avait emporté une partie d'elle. Elle lui en voulait tellement! Elle le haissait au moins autant qu'elle l'aimait. Oui elle l'aimait! Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle pour qu'elle soit incapable de lui dire ! Cette discussion n'aurait pas du tourner ainsi elle aurait du le retenir, lui faire comprendre, le rassurer. Elle aurait du...

Mais elle en avait été incapable, elle avait été lâche ; cette foutue peur qui ne la quittait pas s'était muée en colère mettant ainsi ses sentiments en retrait.

Elle l'avait perdu, il était parti.

Elle repensa à la lettre de Royce et cette fois, les larmes affluèrent, inondant ses joues :

If only...


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà pour la seconde et dernière partie de cette histoire._

_Trop triste à votre goût ? C'était fait pour ! ^^_

_Reviews pour me motiver à publier d'autres écrits? ;-)_

* * *

><p>Kate se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi du tout.<p>

Elle avait retardé le moment d'aller se coucher, le moment de se retrouver seule avec ses pensées, avec sa perte. Puis elle avait pleuré encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Epuisée par le flot de larmes, elle s'était endormie mais avait connu un sommeil agité. Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, elle avait crié, avait supplié, s'était débattue.

Dans ses rêves, privée du filtre du la conscience, elle s'était retrouvée dans le tourbillon de sentiments qui la tourmentaient. : la douleur , la peur, sa haine contre lui puis contre elle même, les regrets puis l'espoir. Oui peut-être qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Il finissait toujours par revenir non?

Elle avait enfin trouvé le sommeil, s'accrochant à cette espoir autant qu'à son oreiller.

Kate tendit la main vers son réveil mais ne rencontra que le vide.

Fronçant les sourcils elle eut soudain le vague souvenir d'avoir entendu un bruit sourd interrompre son sommeil agité. Elle récupéra l'objet au sol et sursauta quant à l'heure qu'il affichait ! 8H05 !

Ses trois partenaires devaient déjà être au commissariat en train de l'attendre. Elle n'échapperait pas aux moqueries de Castle pensa-t-elle dans un sourire.

Sortant précipitamment de sa chambre, elle hésita. Douche ou café ? Douche et café ?

Définitivement douche se dit-elle, son café l'attendrait sur son bureau comme tous les matins.

Lorsque le premier filet d'eau coula sur son corps nu, la réalité la frappa d'un seul coup.

Il était parti...

...

Elle sortit comme une furie de l'ascenseur et se précipita à son bureau. Pas de Castle, pas de café...

Elle sentit les larmes revenir en force..

« Il n'est pas là » dit alors une voix derrière Kate.

Elle releva les yeux et Esposito s'approcha d'elle.

« Il est venu très tôt ce matin, récupérer quelques affaires et nous dire au revoir ».

Elle encaissa le coup, l'espoir définitivement envolé.

« Kate qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? »

Espo l'étudia quelques secondes. Il ne savait ce qui avait pu se tramer entre eux deux mais au vu de leurs douleurs respectives ça devait être grave.

« Juste que il en avait fini avec Nikki Heat et que malgré les moments qu'il avait pu passer avec nous il devait passer à autre chose, qu'il devait avancer. »

Elle hocha la tête, le regard vide.

« Et il n'a pas voulu.. m'attendre ?» demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le jeune détective eut l'air embarrassé.

« Eh bien, selon lui vous vous êtes tout dit ».

Kate releva la tête.

Puis soudain mue par elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle force, le désespoir sans doute, elle se dirigea précipitamment vers l'ascenseur.

Non on ne s'est pas tout dit!

…...

Elle avait couru.. à perdre haleine.

C'était complètent stupide. Elle allait se faire rembarrer. Non vraiment c'était ridicule on aurait dit la fin de n'importe quel film à l'eau de rose. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui dire de toute façon ! Allez kate fais demi tour, c'est fini tu l'as perdu !

Pourquoi faut-il toujours attendre le moment de la perte pour réaliser les choses et enfin se battre...

A quoi l'avait-il poussée? A comprendre quoi ? Qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Avec lui elle n'en avait jamais le temps, il débarquait repartait et bousculait tout sur son passage.

Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre depuis un an., Plus d'obstacles plus de rejets.. Et elle était bien.. Parce que sa vie était assez compliquée. Avec lui tout était si simple, si léger. Il était le havre de paix au milieu des tourments.. Et ça lui suffisait.. Pour l'instant.

Mais pas à lui.

Alors oui elle l'aimait. Évidemment...

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était prête à s'engager ?

Ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir..

Seulement, comment lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait là maintenant, alors qu'elle avait été incapable de le faire la veille ?

...

Ca y est, elle était devant son immeuble. Entrer ou repartir ? Oser ou fuir ?

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et elle eut un sursaut. La vieille dame qui en sortit croisa le regard apeuré de la jeune femme.

« Vous.. vous voulez entrer ?" Lui demanda-elle en tenant la porte.

Kate mit quelques secondes à réagir.

"Euh oui merci. »

Si elle ne tentait pas sa chance elle allait le regretter toute sa vie.

Durant les 20 secondes que mettait l'ascenseur à arriver au deuxième étage elle crut que son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent et un air de rock se fit entendre. Très nettement. Cela venait de l'appartement de Rick. La musique semblait avoir été reglée au volume maximal.

Elle sonna. Aucun réponse. Est ce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre ou c'était qu'il n'entendait pas ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac. Bon sang ou était-elle ?

Rick lui avait donné une clé il y a quelques mois. Avant de partir quelques semaines en Californie pour le tounage du second volet de Nikki Heat, il lui avait dit :

«Vu que je serai absent. Au cas où.. un jour, on ne sait jamais. »

Elle se souvint alors avoir répliqué :

« Vous utilisez l'excuse « si ma fille et ma mère sont en danger » pour me donner votre clé Castle ? Ou est-ce que vous craignez un jour de la perdre et ainsi pouvoir m'appeler au secours ?

-Non Kate si je devais utiliser la carte « j'ai perdu mes clés » ce serait afin que vous m'invitiez à passer la nuit chez vous. »

Elle avait souri mais n'avait rien répondu.

Ni à celle-ci ni à toutes les autres perches qu'il lui avait tendues durant cette année...

Elle sortit enfin la petite clé et la glissa dans la serrure, déterminée.

La porte s'ouvrit et leurs regards se croisèrent immédiatemment.

Il en resta bouche bée. .

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent figés, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Puis après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une eternité, il se dirigea vers la chaîne et éteignit la musique.

Kate eut l'impression que son souffle et sa fugace détermination s'étaient éteintes avec la musique.

Rick la dévisageait et son malaise augmentait de secondes en secondes.

Pour se donner une contenance elle regarda autour elle.

« Tu cuisines ?

-Comme tu le vois. » répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

En effet, une dizaine peut-être une quinzaine de plats étaient sortis et Rick semblait avoir réalisé un certain nombre de gateaux. Mais aucun n'était entamé.

« Tu attends un régiment ? Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Il garda le visage fermé et demanda :Tu es venue me rendre ma clé ? »

Elle resta muette, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge. Elle avait toujours la main sur la porte d'entrée.

Comme il attendait quelque chose qui ne semblait pas venir, il ôta son gant de cuisine, le posa sur le comptoir et sans un regard pour la détective, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Elle réagit enfin, fit quelques pas précipités et le rattrapa par la manche.

« Attends !

-Attendre quoi Kate ! C'est toi qui te trouves dans mon appartement alors si tu n'as rien à dire tu peux repartir ».

Elle soupira. God ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais bordel que fallait-il qu'elle fasse !

« Que veux tu de moi, bon sang ? »

Il ferma les yeux, en contractant les machoires. Elle débarquait au loft et LUI demandait ce qu'il voulait !Il avait été clair pourtant ! Elle tenait vraiment à avoir cette conversation une deuxième fois ?

-Je t'aime Kate répondit-il simplement comme si c'était la seule réponse qu'il était en mesure de donner.

-Je sais. »

La detective tenta de lire dans les yeux de Rick sans succès. Implacable.

Elle était là, elle était venue.. Il ne comprenait pas?

Il soupira d'un air las. Kate sentit la panique l'envahir.

"Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi là? Tonna Rick faisant écho à sa demande quelques instants plus tôt.

-Que tu restes.

-Pour cela il faudrait que tu me retiennes. »

Elle hésita. Son coeur battait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Trop fort pour qu'elle puisse répondre ou fasse quelque chose de rationnel. Alors elle s'approcha et passa les bras autour du cou de Rick

Le visage de l'écrivain s'éclaira brièvement et son sourire fit s'envoler tout le poids dans le coeur de la jeune femme.

Il l'acceptait. Il semblait surpris mais le plus important était qu'il ne la repoussait pas.

« Ca va comme ça?

-Plus près souffla Rick en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

Elle eut un sourire et se colla complètement à lui nouant ses doigts sur la nuque de l'écrivain. Puis son visage redevint grave.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre Rick. Je suis comme je suis.. Je ne sais pas.. dire les choses, je ne sais pas comment.. faire.. tout ça.. Et je ne suis pas tout à fait prête, non pas encore, presque, mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, que tu... m'aimes aussi. »

Il la serra fort contre lui lui prouvant encore une fois tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait comme elle.

« Kate si seulement tu m'avais dit ce que tu ressentais.. si seulement tu m'avais parlé je n'aurais pas dit toutes ces..

-Ne dis pas ça dit-elle, le coupant.

-Quoi ?

-Si seulement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne veux plus avoir de regrets expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça que tu es revenue ?

-Oui et... parce que je sais ce que c'est...

-Quoi donc ?

-L'amour ».

Elle lui avait murmuré ses mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et quel regard ! Il en avait perdu le souffle. Ses mots défilaient dans sa tête y exécutant une danse de la joie.

Il ne bougea pas, profitant de son corps contre le sien, de son souffle de sa chaleur de son...amour.

Comme si elle allait s'envoler..

« Rick demanda Kate au bout d'un moment.

-Oui? Répondit-il sorti de sa rêverie.

-J'ai fait le deuxième pas.

-Hum oui répondit-il encore en train de savourer leur moment, le nez dans ses cheveux.

-Et?

-Et? répéta-t-il ne comprenant clairement pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Et c'est à toi de faire le troisième. »

Jamais deux sans trois.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux elle pressa légèrement sa nuque

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Doucement, tendrement passionnément..


End file.
